


Spun Sugar Moments

by werewolfsaz



Series: Sticky Sweet [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Animal abuse is alluded to, Author Magnus, Boys Kissing, Boys being stupid in love, Horse trainer Alec, Horses, Like in the most vague way, M/M, Magnus feels his feelings, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane everyone, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, fluffiest fluff, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: The first few times, Magnus had gone out to watch, entranced by the way Alec handled the big, flighty animals. He had put a stop to it though, once he realised he got so caught up in Alec and his work, that he neglected his own. When that happened, Cat was on the phone, screaming like a flock of enraged seagulls about dragging Magnus back to Brooklyn, kicking and screaming if need be, so she could keep an eye on him. The author was very much against that idea. So, to appease the banshee, he forced his mind into work and left Alec focus on his.





	Spun Sugar Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aries1972Sterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aries1972Sterek/gifts).



> Hi hi, I'm back with another fluffy instalment. The next one, however, will steer into more adult territory ;)  
> As the tag said, there are allusions to animal abuse but nothing graphic, I swear. The thought of animal abuse makes my blood boil so it hurt to damage this beautiful horse. Here is a link to the picture of the horse btw :)  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/62/a9/85/62a9854c25cc8c302474d6e86f845c41.jpg  
> Comments are nice and let me know what you guys think and like (or not) about these stories so feel free to drop one on me.  
> As always, thank you to aries1972Sterek for the Malec inspirational pictures, they helped a lot.  
> Enjoy!

Magnus heard the rumble of the truck in the yard but was so busy struggling with the corner he’d written himself into, he didn’t look up. The occasional horse trailer showing up wasn’t that unusual, people coming to collect their horses from Alec’s magical hands or bringing new ones. The first few times, Magnus had gone out to watch, entranced by the way Alec handled the big, flighty animals. He had put a stop to it though, once he realised he got so caught up in Alec and his work, that he neglected his own. When that happened, Cat was on the phone, screaming like a flock of enraged seagulls about dragging Magnus back to Brooklyn, kicking and screaming if need be, so she could keep an eye on him. The author was very much against that idea. So, to appease the banshee, he forced his mind into work and left Alec focus on his.

“Aha, there you are, you sneaky devil,” he mumbled, finding the loophole he knew he’d left himself, long fingers flying over the keyboard as he wriggled his character out of a sticky situation. Just as he paused to make himself a drink, an almighty crash reverberated around the ranch, the startled stamps and snorts of the horses drowned out by a scream of pure, blood-curdling rage.  
“What the hell?!” he exclaimed, rushing to the cabin door, throwing it open to chaos.

The truck in front of him was from one of the animal rescue shelters, they often brought Alec animals until they found them homes. Men and women milled about in the dust as the trailer shook violently, the screams of rage growing louder. In the midst of the confusion, Alec emerged, standing taller than everyone, eyeing the trailer coolly before turning to his brother, Jace’s hair a bright spot in the dusty air.  
“We need to make a funnel to get him into the stall. There are some old cattle fences in the barn, let’s grab those. We’ll need to make a long, narrow path from the trailer to the stall door.”  
Jace nodded, relaying the order to the animal rescue team. Magnus quickly pulled his heavy boots on and hurried to Alec, dodging people lithely.

“Alexander! What in heaven’s name is going on?” he asked, grabbing the rancher’s arm and clinging to him in the sea of bodies.  
“Sorry if we disturbed you,” Alec said, eyes dropping to Magnus, a small, shy smile on his full lips. “Our new guest is not happy to be here.”  
To prove a point something heavy smashed into the side of the trailer, rocking it alarmingly on its wheel.  
“What’s in there, a bull elephant?” Magnus asked, eyeing the shaking vehicle.  
“No, a horse,” Alec said with a shrug. “He was found on a ranch not far from here. They... didn't treat him well so he's a bit of a handful.” The darkness in Alec's tone and eyes told Magnus everything he needed.  
“That’s a fucking understatement,” one of the animal control officers grumbled, limping passed. “Damn thing should have been shot.”

“It’s not his fault! Anyone treated as badly as he was would lash out as well,” Alec snapped back, glaring at the man until he moved on with a huff.  
“Let’s see if you’re so charitable when he’s kicked you in the head a few times.”  
Magnus had gone soft at Alec’s defence the horse, feeling that passionate love for the big, graceful creatures thrumming through him once again. But the idea that the tall horse trainer might get hurt made Magnus feel ill.  
“How dangerous is this horse, Alexander?” he asked.  
“He just needs to calm down and to know that no-one will ever hurt him again,” Alec declared, sidestepping the question. “You might want to stay back while we get him into the stall.”

People had been carrying and setting up a long, narrow passageway of metal fencing as they spoke. Alec walked the length of it, frowning, shaking his head.  
“No, it’s no good. He’ll be able to see us and bite.”  
There was a grumble of discontent from the amassed people, no-one willing to become a chew toy for this crazy horse.  
“There’s some wood panelling in the barn, isn’t there?” Magnus piped up. “If you put that against the fence and crouch behind them to keep them steady, he won’t be able to see you.”  
Alec’s beaming smile made the author blush, rubbing his hands through his tinted hair distractedly. The panels were quickly retrieved and set up, the people lining the sides, shoulders against the wooden boards. Magnus took his place at the end closest to the barn, near where Alec waited to shut the stall door. Jace climbed on top of the trailer, leaning precariously down to unlatch the door, scrambling back up fast. 

There was a moment of stillness, silence echoing from the trailer deafeningly. Magnus held his breath, every muscle tense, saw everyone else doing the same. With a scream like a steam engine, the door burst open, slamming back and rocking the trailer, and Jace, dangerously. Magnus saw a blur of black mane, pale, dappled hind quarters kicking high in the air, as the horse tore down the narrow tunnel, slamming into the fence, kicking out, still making that shrill scream. The moment it passed where Magnus, he jumped up, eyes desperately searching for Alec. He saw the stall door swing shut, the tall man crouched so the raging horse wouldn't see him and charge, just as the big animal spun with deadly grace, pale ears snapped back to its skull, teeth bared. 

Not thinking about the danger, Magnus dived into the stall next to the angry horse, distracting it. The big, pale creature slammed itself against the partition, the thick wood shuddering at the impact, screaming at Magnus. He saw Alec out of the corner of his eye slide the bolt into place and slowly retreated, watching as the horse continued to kick at the walls.  
"Magnus!"Alec gasped, catching the slightly smaller man by the arm, spinning him round to sweep his eyes over him. "Are you alright? You're not hurt?"  
"No, darling, I'm perfectly fine," Magnus replied soothingly. "Dusty and my ears are ringing from all that noise but, otherwise, splendid." He looked back at the horse, eyes sad as he finally studied him properly. 

He had been a true beauty, once, raven black mane and tail, coat snow white at the tips of his ears and dappling down through various shades of grey to his long, black legs. Bones showed with painful prominence under his coat and he was covered in wounds. Scabs and open cuts littered his once gorgeous hide, scars crisscrossing his rump and shoulders brutally. His huge dark eyes were rolling madly as he paced the stall, snorting, kicking out occasionally.  
"Poor, beautiful boy," Magnus sighed, indescribably sad. "How could anyone have treated him in such a way?"  
"I could go beat an answer out of the man that used to own him," Alec offered darkly, his usually gentle eyes blazing with anger.  
"Do you really think you can help him, darling?" Magnus asked softly, touching Alec's arm, drawing him back to the other man.  
"He deserves a chance."  
"Yes, he does."

**  
"Isabelle, if you are in that kitchen again I shall be forced to throw a saucepan at you," Magnus called as he stepped into the main house, carefully removing his boots and leaving them by the door. Alec was talking to the rescue team and the vet, intent on learning all he could to help his newest addition.  
"That's a little harsh," Clary giggled from the couch, sketchbook propped on her knees.  
"Biscuit, have you tasted Izzy's cooking?" Magnus asked in a low voice, shuddering dramatically. "If you want food poisoning..."  
"No! Not again. Please, Magnus, go take over!"  
The author found the small woman staring at some odd, foul-smelling concoction on the counter, frowning at it as if it had offended her.  
"What was that meant to be?" he asked carefully, putting on oven gloves before lifting the bowl and placing it in the sink for disposal later.  
"Scrambled eggs," she huffed. "It looked easy enough."

Magnus just hummed, patting her shoulder consolingly before moving to start on lunch. Alec's siblings had been on the ranch for almost a week now and Magnus was really quite fond of them. They were loud and brash and abrasive, so very different for Alec and it was an interesting dynamic to see. But Magnus wanted peace back, wanted quiet days and soft spun sugar sweet moments with Alexander again. He was glad when they had announced they were leaving today.  
"Magnus," Izzy mused from her spot at the kitchen table. He turned to smile at her and found himself caught by hard, dangerous eyes.  
"Yes, Isabelle?" he murmured, swallowing a little nervously. She might be smaller than him but she had the kind of coiled grace that spoke of concealed strength.  
"You're not going to hurt my brother, are you?" The question was innocent enough, sweet even, a sister, worried about her big brother's heart. But the tone was diamond hard, laced with steel and the promise of poison.  
"I would rather set myself on fire than ever do anything to hurt Alexander," he answered seriously, surprised to find how true that was.

He stilled, thinking about the tall rancher, the sweet, shyness in the smiles he shot Magnus' way, about the way his eyes lit up when the author praised him or his horses. He thought about the gentle kisses they had shared, the deep, meaningful conversations that made everything cold and hard inside Magnus melt like frost in the sun. He thought of the feel of Alec in his arms, how it felt to be in Alec's arms, to touch him and be touched in return. Dazedly, Magnus thumped down in one of the chairs, eyes huge as he stared at nothing.  
"Yeah, I think I got all the answer I need," Izzy murmured with a delighted smile. "You two are as bad as each other."

Before Magnus could ask what she meant by that, Alec and Jace came in, discussing the new horse.  
"He's dangerous, Alec. I think he's beyond help."  
"No-one is beyond help, Jace. He just needs time, patience and work."  
Seeing the compassion in Alec's beautiful eyes, the determination, made Magnus melt inside. Snapping himself upright, he lurched to his feet, refusing to be drawn by the confused looks he was getting.  
"Well, it was lovely to see you all. I know you have family goodbyes to make and I really must get back to work before Catarina uses my skin as a book cover."  
He hugged Izzy and Clary briefly, shook Jace's hand and bolted, grabbing his boots on the way out.

"Are all authors that weird or is he a special case?" Jace asked, shrinking at the three glares he got in return.

**  
Magnus begged off joining Alec for dinner that evening, claiming he was buried in work. He tried not to let the hurt he saw in those gorgeously expressive green-brown eyes sway him but he still felt like a complete ass when Alec returned to the, now empty, house with slumped shoulders. As he often did when in turmoil, Magnus threw himself into his writing, page after page flowing from him. When the flood finally stopped, it was dark. Blinking, Magnus sat back, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He glanced at the ranch house, seeing it all in darkness and feeling even worse.  
"I need some air," he sighed, standing stiffly, back clinking as he moved for the first time in hours. 

The night was still, only disturbed by the faint stirring of horses and the occasional night bird. Magnus, torch in hand, strolled around the yard, thinking that the place could look quite sinister if he didn't know it so well. He paused by the stable to gaze up at the perfect, diamond-bright stars, twinkling high above, beautiful and distant.  
A faint noise, almost unheard even in the stillness, drew his attention to the stable again. Looking in, he spotted the new horse in his stall, crowded in one corner, shivering. The noise was the door bolt rattling.  
"Poor boy," he breathed, stepping closer. The horse instantly bared his teeth, ears flattening again, eyes blazing with hate. Magnus paused, hands raised carefully, sliding a step closer every few seconds. "Easy now, handsome. I'm just coming to check on you."

The horse snorted warningly but it didn't charge at him, just watched him warily, shifting his weight on his overgrown feet.  
"You have had a terrible time of it, haven't you, dear boy?" Magnus continued, easing closer still. "Those people that had you before were fucking monsters. But you don't have to worry about that here. Alexander is... Oh, pretty boy, he is something so special. He will help you learn to trust people again, help you learn to enjoy life again. He's done it with other horses."  
Magnus was at the door of the stall now, the big contrasting horse still backed far from him but still not attacking.

"It's not just horses he's helped either," Magnus sighed, leaning on the door. "He's helped me. I was empty before I came here, pretty boy, empty and tired. Alexander... He has given me more life, more hope and passion in these last few weeks than I've had for years. He's special, so very special and very, very dear to me. He has filled a hole in my life I wasn't aware was there."  
Magnus sighed, eyes closing as he thought back on every moment he had shared with Alec, every touch and kiss and interaction. It made him smile and ache and want in a way he had not in a long time, if ever. 

Hot breath blasted the top of his head and he froze, fighting the urge to jerk away. The horse, the wild, screaming monster from this morning, was snuffling at the top of his head carefully. Rolling his eyes up as far as he could, Magnus saw the horse was still quite far away, long neck snaked out so he could scent this strange human. Carefully, inch by inch, he came closer, snuffing more, scarred, velvet nose brushing Magnus' cheek, along his arms, pausing to breath heavily in his hand.  
"Magnus?" Alec soft voice called. Instantly the horse jumped back, ears snapping flat again, pawing angrily at the ground.

Turning, the writer saw the tall man stood in the door of the barn, low-slung sleep pants hanging from his hips, a black hoody open to reveal his perfectly sculpted chest, every cut and hollow highlighted by the starlight. Magnus' vision went soft (even as other part hardened but that was not the point right now, body, focus here) at the wondering, awestruck look on Alec's face. Turning his head slightly, Magnus was surprised to see the horse had come close again, nose reaching to brush at Magnus' fingers. Beaming at the horse and the horse trainer, another one of those spun sugar moments blooming between them, Magnus beckoned Alec closer, warning him to be slow and careful.

When he reached Magnus, the smaller man reached out his free hand, snagged Alec's hoody and dragged him down, pressing their mouths together in a kiss that felt so big, so full of promise and joy that it stole their breath, made them both light-headed and giddy.  
"We have made some wonderful progress here tonight, haven't we, pretty boys?" he grinned, kissing Alec again. "Wonderful indeed!"


End file.
